Interrogatorio
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Hinata tiene la mala suerte de oír la conversación de un grupo de shinobis sobre cómo son las kunoichi de los Nueve Novatos en términos de aspecto y personalidad, entre otras.


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes. Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es una traducción de la original de Sleepwalking101 (Wandering Wonderer en Fanfiction), yo sólo la traduzco.

_**Interrogatorio**_

Hinata Hyuga entró en la cafetería local que en cualquier momento del día estaba llena de ninjas, específicamente Jounin y ANBU. Eso era lo que la heredera de 20 años estaba haciendo allí, buscando a su novio ANBU, Naruto Uzumaki. Viendo que su mesa de siempre estaba vacía, supuso que todavía no había llegado y se sentó a esperar.

Pronto se acercó una camarera y miró a Hinata.

—Konnichiwa Hinata-san —le dijo a la heredera, una clienta habitual—. Naruto-san trajo antes un mensaje. Dijo que te dijera que iba a llegar un poco tarde porque "Baa-chan" quería verle.

Hinata asintió en agradecimiento.

—Arigato Mira-san… Esperaré a que llegue aquí para pedir. —Mira asintió—. P-Pero, ¿me puedes traer un vaso de agua?

—Por supuesto, te lo traeré ahora mismo. —Y se fue.

Volvió un minuto más tarde con un vaso de agua y dejó a Hinata con sus reflexiones. Mientras Hinata estaba sentada sorbiendo su agua, notó a unos cuantos hombres que estaban hablando a una mesa de distancia. Al principio no intentó escuchar, pero tan pronto oyó los nombres de sus amigas, no dudó. Mientras los escuchaba y los miraba con disimulo se dio cuenta de que los conocía. Pronto se dio cuenta de que habían estado en la Academia con ella, aunque después de que ella y sus amigos más cercanos fueran conocidos como los "12 de Konoha", el resto de sus compañeros de clase… se habían distanciado.

Siendo ella una Jounin y teniendo 11 amigos esparcidos entre la comunidad de Jounin y ANBU, sabía que estos hombres no eran ni Jounin ni ANBU. De hecho, su uniforme sugería que eran Chuunin.

—Vi ayer a Sakura Haruno —dijo un hombre—. ¡Qué buena está!

—¿Haruno? No, ella siempre fue la segunda mejor… Ino Yamanaka, ella sí que es un bombón. Pelo rubio, ojos azules, ¡y un cuerpazo!

—¿Sabéis? Vi a Tenten entrenando hace unos días… ¡estaba bastante bien!

El último chico de la mesa estaba pensativo.

—¿No hay otra chica en los "12 de Konoha"? ¿Quién es?

—La chica Hyuga… la tímida y rara. Hace siglos que no la veo —dijo el primer chico.

—¡Hinata, ése es su nombre! —dijo el segundo chico—. La única razón por la que estaría con ella sería por el dinero. Es mega rica, ¡y la heredera del clan Hyuga!

Hinata giró la cabeza rápidamente, intentando bloquear la conversación de los hombres. Cerró los ojos los siguientes minutos, recitando un manual ninja en su mente… cualquier cosa para apartar su mente de esos hombres.

—¡Hola, Hinata!

Abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada hacia la puerta principal de la cafetería. Ahí estaba su novio y el ninja bocazas número 1 de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. Saltó hacia ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Se sentó delante de ella, dándoles la espalda a los hombres de la otra mesa, y le sonrió. Lo que no sabía era que detrás de él, los cuatro hombres se habían dado cuenta de que Hinata Hyuga, la mujer de la que habían estado hablando, había estado sentada a menos de 3 metros. Se levantaron apresuradamente, lanzando algo de dinero sobre la mesa y marchándose. Un hombre chocó con Naruto al pasar a su lado.

—Oye, perdona tío… —dijo el hombre.

Naruto los observó irse con una expresión de confusión, antes de volverse hacia Hinata.

—Me pregunto qué les pasa…

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, se asustaron. Bueno… Konnichiwa Naruto-kun, ¿cómo estás?

Naruto sonrió.

—Mejor, ahora que puedo verte. —Suspiró, desplomándose en su silla y recostando la cabeza en la mesa, haciendo un puchero—. Baa-chan quería ponerme a prueba sobre cosas aburridas de Hokage. Por eso llegué tarde, gomen 'Nata.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente, estirándose sobre la mesa y acariciando su pelo.

—No pasa nada Naruto-kun. Algún día vas a ser Hokage, tienes que saber estas cosas. Además… —Se echó hacia atrás, descansado sus manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante—. No es que llegaras tarde porque te olvidaste o porque te estuvieras viendo con otra chica. Llegaste tarde porque estabas aprendiendo cómo guiar mejor y proteger nuestra villa. ¿Cómo podría estar enfadada por eso? La seguridad de la aldea es más importante que tu puntualidad para una cita.

Naruto sonrió, enderezándose.

—¿Sabes? Haberte pedido que salieras conmigo ha sido lo más inteligente que he hecho. Cualquier otra chica se quejaría de que su novio llegase tarde. Eres demasiado buena para ser real.

Hinata se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Había sido un hábito difícil de romper, pero tras salir con Naruto durante un año, había superado lo de desmayarse y había reducido al mínimo los sonrojos. Y el tartamudeo… sólo cuando estaba extremadamente nerviosa o avergonzada.

—N-Naruto-kun… —se interrumpió de repente, algo hizo clic en su cabeza y se deprimió ligeramente, apartando la mirada.

—Hinata, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó Naruto, muy preocupado.

—N-No, es sólo que… he estado pensando… Naruto-kun… ¿por qué m-me e-escogiste?

El rostro de Naruto se ensombreció.

—Hinata…

—O… O sea… No soy ni tan excitable ni tan inteligente como Sakura-chan. No soy tan guapa ni tan extrovertida como Ino-chan. —Estaba determinada a no mirar a Naruto—. Y no tengo tanta experiencia como Tenten-chan.

Naruto la miró con recelo.

—Hinata, ¿de dónde viene este interrogatorio? ¿Por qué te estás cuestionando a ti…? ¿Y por qué me estás cuestionando a mí?

Al fin lo miró.

—No… no te estoy cuestionando. Te… lo estoy preguntando. Por favor, no me malinterpretes. Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo… estoy orgullosa de estar contigo. Me alegra que me eligieras, pero…

—¿Pero? —presionó.

—¿Por qué? Hay mejores chicas… mujeres, ahí fuera, a las que les encantaría estar contigo.

Él la miró con ternura.

—Yo no quiero estar con ninguna de esas mujeres. Yo quiero estar contigo. —Ella se sonrojó cuando él se inclinó hacia delante—. Además, ¿por qué iba a querer estar con Sakura o con alguien como ella? Dijiste que ella es "excitable", yo la llamaría temperamental, y prefiero estar contigo, que eres amable. ¡Y tú eres muy inteligente!

Hinata se inquietó y se sonrojó todavía más.

—N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto sonrió.

—Y en cuanto a Ino, prefiero a alguien modesto como tú. Si piensas que no eres sexy, tú eres 'Nata, eres muy sexy. Y ella no es extrovertida, es arrogante, y me alegro de que no seas como ella. —Movió su silla hasta que estuvo al lado de ella, y la besó en la mejilla—. Y lo de experimentada, has sido Jounin desde hace casi 4 años, yo creo que eso es ser bastante experimentada.

Hinata suspiró contenta y descansó su cabeza contra su hombro.

—Arigato —susurró.

—No más interrogatorios, ¿vale? No tienes que cuestionar nada. —Inclinó la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero Naruto-kun, arigato.

Le levantó un poco más la cabeza e inclinó la suya hacia abajo, besándola en los labios.

—Promételo, ¿ningún interrogatorio más? —dijo, rozando sus labios.

—Lo prometo… —susurró entrecortadamente, volviendo a alcanzar sus labios.


End file.
